Saving a Sister
by TWDCarlGrimes
Summary: AU; Different Ending. Peter has a Sister called Allison, Who finds out about Peter being Spider-Man after She got caught by Connors and Forced Changed into a Gaint lizard. But Allison didn't got as mad as Connors did. Allison used it to find and Stop Connors only to find out Peter's Secret.


**AU: What if Peter had a Sister who got turned into a Gaint Lizard by Dr. Curt Connors. What would happen then? Different Ending.**

Peter Parker, Who is Spider-man, Has a Twin Sister Called Allison Which got captured by Dr. Curt Connors and Changed into a Gaint Lizard, But Was Able to fight the effects and keep Control of her Mind and Body when she went to find Spider-Man, Little at the time did she know it was her Brother. When Allison Found Him, Connors was hitting him pretty hard. Then Something Snapped in Allison which made her attack Connor's giving her Brother the time he need to put the Antidote into the Ganali Device before the launch with what Connor's had put in it to turn everyone into Gaint Lizards.

As the Ganali Device shot the Antidote into the air. It exploded making a cloud of the Antidote which had a imminent effect which Then Allison had already got back towards Spider-Man and Started to change back. While Connors was on the edge and he was about to get up when the arm that the Lizard serum was almost gone but Peter saw it and managed to catch Dr. Connors before he fell. And Peter managed to get Dr. Connors up onto the edge where he was able to sit without sliding off.

Then Allison was close to Spider-Man. She was about to thank him when she saw it was Peter.

"Peter," Allison said.

"Allison, You okay?" Peter said heading to her pulling her into Hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Allison said.

"Thank god, I was so worried when Gwen Called," Peter said.

"What, She knows about you, Being Spider-Man," Allison said.

"Yes," Peter said.

Then Allison Hit him.

"Ouch, What is that for?" Peter said.

"That's for not telling me," Allison said.

"It was too dangerous," Peter said.

"Your my Brother, I love you, Even after what the hell just happened to me," Allison said.

"Okay, Sorry, I love you too, But how did you keep control?" Peter asked.

"No idea, I was just wanting to get to you and stop Connor's," Allison said.

"But you had control when Connor's don't," Peter said.

"He wanted what he had, I didn't, That side of him forced the serum into me," Allison said.

"But you were still you," Peter said.

"Yes," Allison said. "I'm cold,"

"There maybe something inside to put on," Peter said.

"OKay, Be back soon," Allison said before heading in to find something.

Then Peter headed over to Connor's which was when he found out about Gwen's Dad.

Then when Peter found him. Peter Knew that He wouldn't survive after where the claws stabbed him.

(Allison POV)

I was downstairs in a locker room where I found some Clothes which will do me till I can get back home. Once I was fully clothed again I headed back up to where Peter was.

Once I got to the roof.

"No, You know she would never go with that," Peter said.

"Just keep her out of this," Gwen's Dad said.

"I'll try, That is all I can do," Peter said.

"Thank you," Gwen's Dad said. Just when I reached them and I saw Gwen's Dad stabbed by the claws Dr. Connors had. But only of a couple of seconds later, He was gone.

"Peter," I said.

But Peter didn't move.

"Peter, We need to go," I said.

But Peter was still not moving.

I walk over to him and grab him. "Peter, We need to go or they will take you away from me," I said.

That made him start moving and we headed out to wear Peter had left his bag and got changed into normal clothes which hid his suit. Then we headed back home and Aunt May was already asleep and we headed up to Peter's Room. But I left to go to my room change into my PJ's Headed back into Peter's Room.

(Peter POV)

When Allison left I got changed into my Pj's after taking off my suit and throwing it into the cupboard. Not long after that, Allison comes in, In her PJ's.

"Mind if I stay with you, Bro?" Allison said.

"Yeah," I said before Allison attacked me, Making me fall on my bed with her on top hugging into me. "Easy,"

"Sorry," Allison said letting go a bit, But enough for me to move the covers and pull them over us. Then Allison Cuddled into me really tight before I knew it she was starting to cry a bit.

"Hey, Allison, you okay, I got you," I said.

"I could of left, But I though Gwen was in trouble, Then he got me," Allison said.

"Hey, It's okay, You back," I said.

"He turned me into a monster, He forced it on me, I felt my whole body on fire, I like what it did to me. I could of been like him and attacked you," Allison said crying into my chest.

"Hey, It's over, You back, The real you is back," I said. Allison was Sniffing next. "I love you, Sis,"

"I love you too, Bro," Allison said. Starting to calm down.

"Hey, Want to help me make a new suit," I said.

"What, Why?" Allison said.

"It is all messy, Plus after all that tonight, I think I'm going to need too, And Since you know about it know, Why not," I said.

"Thanks, Pete," Allison said.

"Always," I said.

Then Allison started to relax and let go a bit but was still cuddled into me.

"Night, Allison," I said.

"Night, Pete, Love you bro," Allison said.

"Love you too, Sis, Always," I said.

Then after a couple of mins later, Allison was already asleep, But then the tiredness was starting to take and fell asleep.

XXX

The Next morning, There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah," I called out but not waking up Allison.

"Someone is here looking for you, Peter," Aunt May said.

"Okay, send them up," I called out.

"Okay," Aunt May said.

"Allison, Wake up, Sis," I said gently shaking her.

"Am, What," Allison said.

"Come on up," I said.

"Why?" Allison said.

"Someone is here," I said.

Allison groaned and leg go but did get up. Then there was another knock on the door and I grab the remote and press a button which released the door.

"Yeah," I said.

Then the door opened, revealing Gwen.

"Allison, You're okay," Gwen said coming over and closing the door.

"Thanks to you, Making that antidote, Then giving it to Pete," Allison said.

"She knows," I said.

"Always," Gwen said.

Then Allison got up and hugged her before leaving for her room but when she was at the door she smiled back at us then left.

"Peter," Gwen said.

"You know about your Dad," I said.

Then Gwen came and sat down next to me. "What Happened?" Gwen said.

"Connor's stabbed him," I said. "He helped me when I really needed it, I'm Sorry Gwen,"

Gwen latched on to me and held on. Then she started Crying.

"It's... not... your... fault," Gwen said between her crying into my shoulder. "How come you never called?"

"Your Dad," I said.

"What about him?" Gwen said.

"He tried to get me to leave you out of what goes on around me," I said.

"But you said no," Gwen said.

"I said, That you would never go with that, And I couldn't do it either," I said.

"Thanks," Gwen said.

"I know he was being over protective of you," I said.

"I know, You coming to the funeral in 3 Days," Gwen said.

"Do you really want me there," I said.

"I want you and Allison next to me the whole time, Peter," Gwen said.

"We'll be there, Gwen," Allison said coming back into the room fully dressed.

"Thanks, Peter," Gwen said.

"Yeah, for you," I said.

"Thanks," Gwen said.

Then Gwen's phone went off and then she looked at me.

"Gotta go, Mum wants me back home," Gwen said.

"Okay, Be careful," I said.

"I will, Bug boy," Gwen said kissing me and then headed out of my room and then I heard the door open and close.

"Bug boy," Allison said.

"Stop it," I said.

"See you downstairs, I make something up," Allison said.

"Love you, Sis," I said.

"Me too, Bro," Allison said before heading out the door and went downstairs.

Then I got up and when to the shower I have in my room and turn it to warm and ended up relaxing in there. Once I was showered and got tired up I went back into my room and put on some clothes and shoes, then I headed out of my room and downstairs where I found Allison just finishing.

"Here," Allison said.

I smiled at her and sat down and ate while she was getting hers onto her plate and sat down next to me and ate too.

"When are we going to you know," Allison said.

"Suit," I said.

Allison nodded.

"Not till after the Funeral," I said.

"Well, We can design it right," Allison said.

"Alright if it keeps you happy," I said.

"I'm always happy when I am with my Brother," Allison said.

XXX

Once we finished eating, We were upstairs and Allison was already working on the suit design. And I was making new Web Shooters. But I was making more than just 2 of them. In the end I ended up making 10, 5 for each side. Which took at least 2 hours to make. And After I was over with Allison and it looked brilliant True it was the same but it was better looking then my old one.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah," I said.

"Lunch you too," Aunt May said.

"Coming," Allison said.

Then we headed down to the kitchen and had which Aunt May made up for us and we Ate it and it was nice before we headed back up to my room. And When Allison was fully finished with the design for my new suit. And Allison no matter what I said, She was wanting to start making it, And Since she already got everything together to Start making it.

"Allison," I said.

"Yeah, Peter," Allison said.

"Come on, we been working on this for ages, Let's take a break," I said.

"Why?" Allison said.

"Because then you can't keep everything bottled in," I said.

"I had nothing bottled in, Bro" Allison said.

"Yes, You do," I said.

"No I don't Peter," Allison said.

"You still hurting from what he did to you, It's not your fault," I said.

"It is, I should of left," Allison said.

"Then you wouldn't care about Gwen," I said.

"I know," Allison said.

"It's over completely, You back to normal and nothing has happened since," I said.

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her and pulled her towards me.

"Love you, Peter," Allison said.

"Love you too, Ally," I said.

"Shut it, Bug Boy," Allison said.

"You love it," I said.

"Come on, I want to make this so you can take me for a swing," Allison said.

"Okay, For you," I said.

"And Gwen," Allison said.

"Her too," I said.

After that, Allison was already starting to working on the Body suit first, Since she loved doing parts like that, As I started the Mask and I found another old Pair of Shades which I could use for the eyes, So people can't see my real eyes.

Not after long I saw her almost finished with the Top. Allison was about to start the Bottom, But she got up and headed into my Bathroom. She was in there for a whole 5 mins before I through something was wrong. So I got up and headed to the Door.

"Ow," Allison said.

"Allison, You okay?" I said opening the door to see her next to the sink.

"No, something bite my neck," Allison said.

"Here you, Let me see," I said.

When I looked I could see the bite.

"Did you see what did it?" I said.

"A Spider," Allison said.

"Where is it?" I said.

"In that container," Allison said.

I when to look at it. When I saw it, I looked familiar.

"Peter," Allison said.

"Yeah," I said.

"What is it?" Allison said.

"I seen this Spider before, But I can't place where," I said.

"Hey, It just a bite, I'm fine, Okay?" Allison said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Come on, It's not like I'm going to get what you have. Plus you told me you got bite at Oscorp Tower," Allison said.

"I did, But never saw where it went," I said.

"Hey, You know if it is tomorrow sure, Right?" Allison said.

"Yeah, I know how I felt when I got it," I said.

"Then there is nothing to worry about," Allison said.

I put the spider, into the bathroom Mirror where I can store things.

Then we headed back into my room and At least another 3 hours later Allison was halfway finished with the bottom part of the suit when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah," Allison said.

"Dinner is ready," Aunt May said.

"Coming," I said.

"Aunt May," Allison said.

Then I heard Her head back down stairs.

"Here Put those in there," I said.

Pointing to the Cupboard where I used to have my other suit but I got rid of it. Had to burn it so people could get anything from it.

Once everything related to me being who I am, I unlocked the door and we headed downstairs.

XXX

After we had finished dinner, Allison looked like she had a headache.

"Allison, You okay?" I said.

"Just a headache, Pete," Allison said smiling at me.

"Staying with me again," I said.

"Yeah," Allison said.

"OKay," I said.

"Good, seeing you too are sleeping together again, I remember when you 2 was growing up, You always spend the time in bed with each other. Didn't matter which room," Aunt May said.

"I'm going up, See you in a in, Bro," Allison said getting up and heading upstairs.

I helped Aunt May clean up and Then I went up to get showered and changed. Allison was right though, I know what happened to me before I'm able to do what I do. Some I just need to watch her for a couple of days.

When Allison came in, She went and sat down.

"Hey, Peter," Allison said.

"Yeah," I said.

"We need to get a suit for you before the Funeral," Allison said.

"Yeah, We sort that out tomorrow," I said.

Then I went and got in next to her and layed down. Only to have Allison get in right after me and snugged into me.

"You feeling alright?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm Alright, Just a bit cold," Allison said.

"Okay," I said pulling her closer so she could get warm again.

"Love you, Bro," Allison said.

"Love you too, Ally," I said.

Then after about 10 mins, We were both asleep.

But something was going through my mind. If Allison has what I have, I need to help her control it. No matter what.

 **That all for this Chapter.**

 **More to follow.**

 **Stay tuned and safe.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
